titantffandomcom-20200214-history
Break the Safe
Break the Safe is the community's first massive ARG (alternate reality game), also known as a story based event. The event came with a teaser and a trailer, along with multiple progression of events. Event Story This was a message relayed from Team Titan to the Grand Council after discovering a locked safe in Sexton Co. "Team Titan here, we have successfully intruded Sexton Co. and we found a safe estimated to be worth $10,000" "The safe is locked however. It requires a key and a 5 digit pin to unlock it." - Message from Team Titan (Elite Devision of GC) to Grand Council Story Progression The Grand Council has intruded into the domains of Sexton Co. and is greeted by a safe estimated to be worth $10,000. The safe is locked and requires a key and a 5 digit pin to unlock it. The team had attempted to input a random number without a key and has accidentally activated it's self defense mechanism, a bomb. A timer attached to the bomb displayed 20:00:00:00.0 and started counting down. The safe is assumed to be set to explode 20 days from now. The team is determined to open the safe after coming this far, and is seeking for agents to unlock it. The Grand Council has tasked agents around the world to gather as many keys as possible and guess the 5 digit code to unlock it, the winner will receive the money in the safe. You are tempted to be the one to unlock the safe and wants to hunt down as many keys as you can find to earn a chance of winning the cash in it. Thus, you registered yourself as an Agent. Gameplay Obtaining Keys When a player is killed, there is a 2% chance that the player will drop a new key. A freshly dropped key requires you to pick it up manually before someone else does to acquire it. If the victim possesses at least 1 key in their backpack, you will be able to steal all of their keys. Keys do not drop physically but transfer to the attacker automatically in this case. Keys can also be found around the map on every server. Keys will spawn at random times at random locations. You are recommended to use the key on the safe as soon as you receive at least one to avoid getting it stolen. Using Keys Every agent has been given a remote device which allows them to access the safe at any location. Use the key on the safe by accessing your remote device. The device will prompt you to enter a 5 digit pin to unlock the safe after using the key. The safe will unlock if your 5 digit pin was correct and will not if wrong. If nobody unlocks the safe within 20 days from now, the Grand Council will abort the mission and let it explode. Teamwork The Grand Council has emphasized the importance of sharing keys used for the event to increase the possibilities of players unlocking the safe before it explodes. A few fanarts were created for the event. Countdown Clock The bomb clock was able to be viewed through all remote devices and on a web page here to keep track of the time left before it goes boom. Wallpaper A few wallpapers were released for the event obtainable here. New Items The event came along with a bunch of new items. * Battle Cries Battle Cry: COME OUT YOU BASTARDS Battle Cry: WOAH! Battle Cry: We Are Number One Full Edition Battle Cry: VEGETARIAN BODYYYYYYYYYYYY Battle Cry: Sugar Battle Cry: Seinfeld Theme Battle Cry: Ryuu Ga Waga Teki Wo Kurau Battle Cry: Ryujin No Ken Wo Kurae Battle Cry: Running in the 90s Battle Cry: Michael Rosen Nice Battle Cry: Oh.. Baby. Battle Cry: Loud Nigra Battle Cry: Jugemu Jugemu Battle Cry: On Top Of The World Battle Cry: Extra THICC Battle Cry: Deja Vu Full Edition Battle Cry: Counting Stars Battle Cry: Ringo Battle Cry: Suprise Buttsecks * Medic Calls Medic Call: Dallas Needs A Medic Bag Medic Call: Laggy Mercenaries * Death Sounds OH NOOOO Step by Step Saint Agnes of the Train Familiar Faces Black Cat GTA V Dota 2 * Ubercharge Effects Übercharge Music: Puyo Tetris Fever Theme Übercharge Music: Hymn of Weekend Übercharge Music: Puyo2 Fever Theme Übercharge Music: Dark Chest of Wonder Übercharge Music: Chau Chau Übercharge Music: Brave Heart -tri ver- Übercharge Music: Brave Heart Übercharge Music: Show Me Your Bba Sae * Respawn Effects Snowflakes Short Teleport Long Teleport Fireworks Boss Summon Boss Death Lava Revenge Monoculus * Emotes Monka Pickup Pepe Pinged Monka Rude Pepe Groove Pepe Hehe Pepe Fedora Pepe Laugh Pepe Crying Pepe's Watchin Pepe Worry Bruh Angry Pepe WHAT THE FUCK FeelsBanMan WTF FeelsBadMan LUL :B1: Cat Rainbow * Chat Titles Guard Nemisis Electric Gardener Witch Hunter Exorcist Ominous Eternal Deadly Seduce Insignia Emblem Goliath Maid Hoomans Purgatory Solstice Divine Nostradamus Prophecy Hysteria Medallion Sinister Trainee Witcher Fallen Hero Fidget Spinner The Forbidden Culture Shock DART Origin Executioner Heartless Auctioneer Auditionee Audition Scarlet Memer MvP Genius Culprit Suspect Hurricane Hallucination Dilemma Serenade Exquisite Race Starter Catastrophic Faucet Vault Offender Fathom The Successor Thesis Head Sparkle Golden Defendant Voyage Beer Obliterate Colossus DESPACITO Expedition Army Decoy Shockwave Junk Critical Danger Surprise Empire Titan Rising Bae Enthusiast Masculine Real Men T1TAN Diaper Public Enemy Gathering LET'S GET IT LET'S DROP THE BEAT Rude Tear Flick Erasure Indecisive Unstoppable Edit Bake Happy Extremity Losing Ticket Winning Ticket Lovable Longevity Extreme Catchphrase Diva Go Away Get Lost Archimedes Mathematician Greek Jewel Eureka Cleopatra Mutual Stalemate Cynical Luxury Poor Gambler Arcade Decade Caramel Artistic Trench Mysterious Gag Delicate Rumor Conglomerate Pyro Update Jungle Columbus Further Story Progression On 18 September, the Grand Council announced that they have decoded the last digit for the pin and will be able to decode one more digit by 29 September. The second last digit was announced on 1 October. Event Outcome Nobody had unlocked the safe and the safe had exploded on the 4th of October, 2017. The Grand Council posted a mission debrief poster with statistics of the event. 32,312 agents have found 49,076 keys and used 21,027 of them which only 4,723 were unique numbers. Category:Events